<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractions by FaeOrabel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593152">Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel'>FaeOrabel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Love of a Faery 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broom sex, Dating, Distractions are good, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021, Fluff and Smut, Hermione is afraid of heights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Picnics, Smut, Trust, Trust Kink, Viktor wants to take her flying, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione knows what her boyfriend is going to ask her, or does she?</p><p>#LF2021 #TeamVenus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Love of a Faery 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/gifts">FirewhiskySoul</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my love Firewhiskysoul</p><p>I hope you enjoy it! I loved the pairing you wanted and what we talked about with trusting someone enough to fly with them.</p><p>I just took it a little farther. lol</p><p>Grammarly is my beta, all mistakes are my own. Please excuse any glaring ones. </p><p>Written for LoveFest2021</p><p>#LF2021 #TeamVenus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Distractions</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>by FaeOrabel</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>For FirewhiskySoul</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione knew what her boyfriend was going to ask her today. He’d been hinting at it all week; he was about as subtle as a hippogriff in Madam Pudifoot’s Tea Shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted her to go for a ride on his broom, mentioning that he was bringing the damn thing seven or eight times on their planned picnic date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Hermione didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ride with him; she just still held onto her deep-seated fear of heights. However, upon the advice of a friend, she knew that if she distracted herself, she wouldn’t even notice the height. They tried it out, and when Hermione was thoroughly distracted enough, she didn’t have the desire to look down at the glass floor showing the massive drop below her in a tall building they visited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she knew just how to distract herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting ready for the day date, Hermione put on a flowy sundress and a cardigan, unsure if it would be colder riding a broom than just sitting out in the sun. She figured she could’ve used a warming charm as well, but the cardigan just looked too dang cute to pass up on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just before three in the afternoon when a knock at her door sounded, punctual as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She excitedly ran over to it and swung it open, taking in the sight of her handsome boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor Krum stood in her doorway, taking up most of it with not only his height but his massive build from years of playing Quidditch. They’d reconnected when Hermione saw him at a game she’d gone to for Ginny, and the rest was history. Sending each other countless letters, they both knew the attraction was still there. The question was, were they finally ready to do long distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going on their first date answered all of their questions. The fire that burned between them was too bright even to notice the miles they travelled to see each other. And fate would have it that next month, Viktor would receive an offer to switch to Falmouth Falcons that he couldn’t refuse. Not only was it a pay increase, but he would also be a mere two hours from Hermione at that point. They celebrated the news with making love for the first time—and several times after that the same night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a little over a year since then, and their chemistry only grew; it felt like the honeymoon phase would be neverending for them. Viktor was always coming up with new ways to keep Hermione on her toes, and Hermione supported him in everything he did. Even though Quidditch still turned her stomach to watch, due to the danger it imposed on its players, there was not a single game that she missed, always there to cheer Viktor on as he performed death-defying moves to catch the snitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at one of these games that once he’d caught it and all eyes were on him, he flew over to her in the stands and presented her the winning ball. The crowd went wild, knowing how serious that was for a Seeker to do. The only thing that he could’ve done that was more important would be to propose, and while they knew they were it for each other, they weren’t yet ready to take that next step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, Hermione would support Viktor by allowing him to take her on a ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding a traditional wicker picnic basket in one hand and his broom in the other, Viktor’s wide smile greeted her as his eyes roamed over her outfit. Leaning in through the doorway, he planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my Hermione,” he greeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your day?” Hermione smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic. We had a great practice. I vill tell you all about it vhen we get to our date,” he answered and stretched his elbow out for her to take, escorting her out the door and allowing her a moment to lock it before whisking them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They landed in a bright field of wildflowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor set his broom on the ground while Hermione walked in a circle, looking around the seemingly endless field. Pulling a blanket out of the Extended picnic basket, he whipped it into the wind so that he could lay it on the ground for them to sit on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Hermione asked, trying to place the mountains in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I vill show you after lunch,” Viktor smiled a little secret grin, hinting to Hemione that he had a surprise for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sprawled across it together, talking on and on about their days, Viktor’s practice, what Hermione was learning in her Mastery. They never ran out of things to talk about, and there was never an awkward lull whenever they got going. Coming from a relationship where it felt like it was pulling teeth just to get the man to talk about even the simplest things, to this, where the man would initiate a conversation just to hear her talk, was a nice change for Hermione. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She truly loved being with Viktor, and it was cemented further every time they were together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate the food Viktor had prepared and packaged, talking around every bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they finished, they both laid back, looking at the sky in serene silence and watching the clouds. It turned out to be a beautiful day, something Viktor had purposefully looked up and used to his advantage to suggest a picnic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I have a feeling you know vhat I am going to ask next,” Viktor rolled his body to lay on his side so he could face Hermione. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arm propped up by his elbow, which held his head up, he looked slightly down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answered, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt his hand cover her own where it rested on her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I vould never make you do something you do not vant to do, but I vould like to share this with you,” Viktor reassured her when she opened her eyes to lock with his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Hermione smiled, “And that’s why I want to go with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor perked up as if he really didn’t think she’d say yes when she hadn’t so many times in the past. “Really?” His smile was contagious as it spread across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really,” Hermione nodded. “But I’ll need you to let me distract myself while we’re up there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Distractions. I can do that,” Viktor agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you can,” she smirked, holding a secret smile close to her heart as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He showed her how fast he would be going, letting her know he would be taking her fairly high but would not go any faster or higher unless she said yes. Racing a quick circle around her as she stood next to the picnic set up, she laughed when he made a loop to get it out of his system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He landed next to her and reached out his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I vill never let you fall,” Viktor promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her mount it so that she was sitting in front of him, her back pressed against his front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her around in slow circles, slowly rising with each revolution. Hermione gripped the broom tightly, trying to keep her breathing even and slightly adjusting her hips for comfortability. Viktor had one arm tightly around her waist and one hand below hers on the broom, able to easily manoeuvre everything even with only one hand available to him— something else he’d proved to Hermione right before she got on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flying over the field in lazy circles, Hermione felt herself relax in Viktor’s arms, actually starting to enjoy the flight. When she looked straight down, however, it caught up to her a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Viktor!” Hermione called over the slight wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my love?” He whispered in her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to turn around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vhat?” Viktor asked, confused, not because he couldn’t hear her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to turn around,” Hermione repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked over her shoulder, “With everything I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor squeezed her side with the hand that was pinning her to his chest. He leaned back, pulling her to sit up with him. In a move that she’d never be able to repeat without his help, he spun her quickly, helping her to settle her legs around his waist. She held onto his shoulders, excited at the ability to look at him now instead of the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vhat else can I do to distract you?” he asked with a smirk and lightly kissed her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have something in mind, just don’t run into any trees,” Hermione chuckled and started kissing his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of moments of kissing him, Hermione started working on her true goal. She was timid to let go of him, but feeling her body caged in between his arms settled her nerves. Slowly, she trailed her arms down his chest and found his belt and the fastenings on his trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” he whispered in her ear, pulling back to try and see her as she was still kissing his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” She asked innocently, undoing both his buttons and zip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vhat are you doing?” Viktor smirked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Distractions,” she answered vaguely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who needed distracting, though,” he quirked his head to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t be,” Hermione replied cheekily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached inside his trousers and pants, noticing he was half-hard and pulling him free. Raising her dress slightly, she rubbed against him, letting him feel that she was bare underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gods,” Viktor growled. “You are a cheeky witch. You planned this, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Hermione replied noncommittally and rubbed herself once more over him, slicking him up with her already leaking arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His accompanying groan told her he was definitely interested in what she was going to do next. Pumping him twice with her small hands, she felt him harden into a rock and scooted farther forward. Lining him up through touch since she was too close to look down and see, Hermione thrust her hips forward. She felt Viktor sink into her and both moaned in each other’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Distract me,” Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms back around his neck and slowly pushing her hips back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor captured her lips with his, pulling back only to whisper against them, “My pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them used each other to thrust back and forth on the broom, Viktor’s leverage coming more from the broom itself and Hermione’s coming from Viktor. They kissed languidly, and neither noticed when the broom started hovering in place rather than the lazy circles Viktor had been making. He pushed on her chest with his, making her lay back so that her spine was along the broom and started thrusting quicker. Feeling a wandless, non-verbal sticking charm attach her back to the broom, she smiled into the ravenous kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor angled his hips on every thrust, making sure to hit the spot inside of Hermione that made her see stars. All too soon, Hermione was clenching down on Viktor’s cock, forcing Viktor over the edge with her. He spilt his seed inside of her, groaning loudly into her neck, where he buried his face. Keeping their hips pressed together, Viktor pulled back to look into Hermione’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped her sit back up, releasing the sticking charm, but didn’t allow her to scoot away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you are staying right vhere you are until we reach the ground. I enjoy feeling you surrounding me,” he smirked and nipped at her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then gripped the broom tighter and started doing tame stunts, anything that made Hermione’s core clench down on his already re-hardening cock. He went high and then raced the broom low, causing small bunny hills that forced Hermione to thrust against him without any of the work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the movements he did, he caused them to make virtually the same pushing that they would do during sex. Because of this, Viktor reached between them and pressed his thumb roughly against her clit, making them orgasm together all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, they landed, collapsing into the field for another quick round where Hermione rode Viktor as he lay beneath her. He roughly played with her breasts, pulling her sundress down so he could lean up to capture a nipple between his teeth. Hermione bounced up and down on his cock as quick as her thighs would allow, knowing she would be sore the next day but not finding it in her to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp bite, an arduous thrust downward, and Hermione cursing in Bulgarian had them both falling for the third time over that hill of ecstasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She collapsed to the ground beside him as they held hands and caught their breath together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally coming back to earth from their high, Viktor looked over at her, turning his head where he lay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can positively say that vas something I have never done before,” he chuckled and dragged Hermione to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hope so,” she joined him in giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vould you like to join me in more new experiences a moment?” he asked, tucking himself back into his jeans, waving his hand to wash a cleaning spell over the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood, making sure her dress was down and hiding all of the sensitive bits, while Viktor followed her and helped her correct the top of her dress. Once everything was back to rights, Hermione finally looked around, realising they were not at their picnic blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me where we are now?” Hermione asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Viktor took her shoulder and turned her around so that she now faced a large manor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was imposing in size but had an air of freedom to it. Its stones were a light grey, vines and moss running up the sides of the mansion. It felt very soft, even with its size, like it was meant for a family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder and noticing Viktor wasn’t standing behind her any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t standing… because he was kneeling. One leg up in the traditional pose, he held out a ring box that housed the most beautifully simple ring Hermione had ever seen. The band mimicked a vine, reminding her of her wand, and two deep blue petite sapphires surrounded a large oval moonstone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is our new home, vhere we vill fill with children if you want, books that I know you already own, and trophies from my wins as a Seeker. I vould very much like to continue experiencing new things with you, my Hermione. For the rest of my life and beyond. If you’ll have me, that is. Vill you marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s breath completely abandoned her lungs, somehow turning into tears that started leaking from her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regaining what little air she could, she nodded her head vigorously, croaking out a “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor stood and swooped her up into his arms, twirling her around several times as they laughed together with tears in their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the start of their forever, and neither could wait to see where it took them. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>